


An Untold Tale

by jaesoosgal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Winter Garden, WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: Winter Garden as Snow and Charming from Once Upon A Timethe crossover i (personally) never thought i needed lol for self indulgence 🤧
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, SeokBeen - Relationship, Shin Hyun Been/Yoo Yeon Seok, Winter Garden - Relationship, WinterGarden - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	An Untold Tale

**Author's Note:**

> again, my lack for a better title huhu
> 
> straight from my drafts so forgive me for any errors (might edit)
> 
> enjoy!

As Jeongwon reached the specific part of the forest, he hurriedly got off from his horse and went to where the dwarves gathered. His mind and heart were both racing with his fear coming to existence.

“You’re too late.” One of the dwarves stated upon his arrival.

His pace slowed down as he gets nearer.

For there she lay.

Gyeoul.

With her eyes closed, skin pale except for her cheeks which were rosy.

“Open it.” He said staring at her still.

“She’s gone.” Another one of the dwarves answered.

“Just let me at least say goodbye.” He whispered.

And so, the dwarves opened the glass coffin where the now lifeless Gyeoul lay.

Jeongwon caressed her ice-cold face.

_Lives up to her name._

Jeongwon winced at the first word, seeing her dea-

“No.” Jeongwon whispered to himself.

He’s not going to give her up, not even to death, without a fight.

With a determined and hopeful heart, he leaned in and kissed her.

No response.

_No._ He mentally spoke this time.

He deepens the kiss.

And then a strong wind blew past them which was what made Jeongwon pull away, but only ever so slightly, eyes still closed.

His forehead was grazing hers when he heard a gasp.

From her.

He moved to see Gyeoul’s eyes flutter open.

“You.” She spoke albeit still breathless. “You found me.”

And Jeongwon released a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding in.

“Did you ever doubt I will?” He asked while caressing her face, his heart whelming with happiness and relief.

_She’s alive!_

Gyeoul could only respond by placing her lips in his.

It was chaste and sweet.

“I will always find you.” Jeongwon said after pulling away.

“Do you promise?”

“I do.” Jeongwon looked at her fondly.

“And do you, Gyeoul Jang, take Jeongwon Ahn to be your husband?”

“I do.” She answered while smiling gingerly at him.

“By the power vested upon me by the whole Enchanted Forest, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

The newly married couple were about to lean in when the doors flew open.

“Sorry, I’m late.” A sinister voice spoke.

“It’s the Evil Queen!” Someone said.

Gyeoul took out Jeongwon’s sword and pointed towards the uninvited guest.

“She’s not a queen anymore. She’s nothing more than an evil witch!”

“Now, now, no need to make a fuss.” The witched walked closer.

Jeongwon calms Gyeoul and tries to lower the sword in her hand.

“What are you doing here?” He then asked the witch.

“Well I came here for my step-daughter’s wedding of course.”

“I won’t let you ruin this wedding.” Jeongwon said in a low voice before standing in front of Gyeoul as if shielding her.

“Ruin?” The witch scoffed. “Oh no, dear, I didn’t come here to ruin anything. As a matter of fact, I came here to give you a gift.”

“We want nothing from you-“ Gyeoul replied but she was cut off.

“But you shall have it!”

“My gift to you,” the witch began, “is this happy, happy day.”

“But tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love,” she then turned to everyone present in the hall, “everything you ALL love, will be taken from you forever.”

“I shall destroy all of your happiness if it is the last thing I do.” The Evil Queen threatened, looking straight at Gyeoul before vanishing.

\---

“Gyeoul, what’s wrong?” Jeongwon walked towards the balcony where he found his wife in deep thought.

“Nothing.” She answered simply.

“You’re not still thinking about the Evil Queen’s words, are you?”

His wife could only caress her protruding stomach.

“Gyeoul, please, it’s been months, you have to let it go. We’re going to have a baby-“

“I haven’t had a restful night since our wedding.” Gyeoul began walking back to the nursery, towards the crib.

“And that’s what she wants. To get into your head, but we both know it’s all words. She can’t hurt us-“

“She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her! You don’t know what she’s capable of.”

Jeongwon sighed. “What can I do to appease your mind?”

“Let me talk to _him_.”

“Him? You don’t mean—no.”

“Yes.”

“No. It’s too dangerous. “

“He sees the future.”

“There’s a reason he’s locked up.”

“But can you guarantee our child’s safety?! Because he can!”

In the end, Gyeoul won his husband over.

They found themselves in the dungeon later that night, about to be face-to-face with the snake-skinned seer, _Gwanghyeon_.

“The Snow Princess and Prince Charming.” The seer greeted in a sing-song voice. “Now, no need to hide, take off those cloaks and step into the light!”

The royal couple did as told.

“We came here to-“ Jeongwon began when Gwanghyeon cut him off.

“Yes, I know! You came here about the Evil Queen’s threat!”

“What do you know about it?” Gyeoul asked.

“Oh I know something, but it will cost you _something_ too in return.”

“What do you want?” Gyeoul asked again.

“The name of your unborn child.”

“Absolutely not!” Jeongwon protested when Gyeoul spoke, “Deal!”

“Now, spill.”

“There’s a curse upon all of us, arriving sooner than we all think. Soon we will all be in a prison just like this, but only worse. And that prison will be time.”

“Time?" Gyeoul repeated.

“Yes, a place where time is no longer ticking…a place, with no happy endings.”

“How do we stop it?”

“There is no stopping it.”

“See this is a waste of time.” Jeongwon tells his wife.

“But!” Gwanghyeon raised a finger. “There is hope.”

Gyeoul’s eyes perked up and urges the seer to continue.

“That little thing growing in your belly,” he pointed towards Gyeoul’s stomach, “get her to safety and on her 28th birthday, she will set us free from it.”

“And how do we know you’re not making this all up?” Jeongwon asked.

The _seer_ behind bars smiled.

“Now why would I lie about something that could save me as well in the future?”

“So how do we keep her safe?” Gyeoul butted in.

“Ah, I’m afraid I already spoke too much.”

“Tell us. Like you said, it will guarantee you your safety in the future as well.” Gyeoul blackmailed.

“Alright, but remember our deal.”

Gyeoul nodded.

“There’s an enchanted tree that when made as an instrument can transfer your child into safety. Good old Blue Fairy would know.”

Gyeoul looked at Jeongwon.

“That’s all I have. Now, tell me her name!”

“Her? Our child is a boy.” Jeongwon replied.

“Trying to fool me, shepherd boy? I think we,” he looked at Gyeoul, “all know I’m right.”

“No. We’re leaving” Jeongwon said and began pulling Gyeoul away which made the snake-skinned man yell.

“HEY! WE MADE A DEAL! I WANT HER NAME! WE MADE A DEAL!!! MISSY!!!”

Gyeoul halted and after a few more seconds, finally turned around.

“Yoona. Her name is Yoona.”

***

“Yoona!” A boy about eight years old greeted as soon as she opened her apartment door.

“Sorry, are you lost? How do you know my name?”

“It’s me, Minguk!”

“And am I supposed to know you?”

“I’m your son.”

\---

“Okay, listen kid, you as my son –possible and somewhat believable, but me as a savior of heroes and heroines, princes and princesses zapped and trapped in this world? I think you’ve been reading too much of those fairytales.”

“But it’s true! You’re Yoona, daughter of Gyeoul and Jeongwon, the Queen and King of the Enchanted Forest, well before my adopted mom cursed them. She’s the evil queen, you see.”

“Oookay, kid, we should probably get you back to that mom of yours.”

“So you will come with me to Storybrooke?”

_Only to return you to your mom._

But she wasn’t going to say that.

Instead she spoke a single word:

“Sure.”

***

“The wardrobe is almost ready!” One of the dwarves notified them when Gyeoul let out a cry of pain.

“Ahh!” Gyeoul clutched her abdomen with one of her hands and Jeongwon’s arm with the other.

“Gyeoul, what’s wrong?” He asked his wife worriedly.

“Jeongwon-ah,” she looked at her husband with fear albeit masked by the excruciating pain she’s feeling, “the baby…she’s coming.”

A loud cry could be heard amidst the roaring thunder and lightning.

In this dark day –probably the darkest of all their days, Gyeoul and Jeongwon welcomed their firstborn into this world, like a ray of hope peeping in.

Wrapped in a blanket she knitted herself for their daughter, Gyeoul held little Yoona in her arms, while Jeongwon had his arm wrapped around his wife and daughter.

Pure happiness filled the couple’s hearts.

They were now a family.

Just then, Gyeoul realized something.

“The wardrobe…” She spoke. “It only takes one.”

And as if on cue, another round of loud thunders came, dawning on them too that the curse had struck.

“Our plan failed.” Jeongwon said staring at the window across the room. “But at least, we’re all together.” He gripped Gyeoul’s shoulder.

“No.” Gyeoul looked at her husband. “You have to take her to the wardrobe.”

“What?!”

“Take her and she will be spared-“

“And alone! Gyeoul, sending our child to who knows where-”

“We have to do it! Jeongwon, we have to believe that she will come back for us.”

Jeongwon clearly wanted to argue but then Gyeoul held his face in one hand.

“We have to give her her best chance.” She pleaded with her eyes.

And with a heavy heart, he nodded, knowing that it was what they must do.

Gyeoul looked at their daughter who now began to cry and caressed her fluffy cheeks. “Goodbye, my Yoona.” She whispered before kissing their child’s forehead.

The sight was heartbreaking that Jeongwon had to look away to stop himself from tearing up. They just said hello to their child and now they were saying goodbye.

“Now go.” Gyeoul tells him.

Jeongwon then planted a kiss on Gyeoul’s lips before taking the baby from her arms. After grabbing his sword and giving his wife one last glance, he left.

When Jeongwon was finally out of sight, Gyeoul wailed.

Heading towards the nursery, where the enchanted wardrobe was at, was a feat. Holding his daughter in one arm and a sword on his other hand, Jeongwon sword-fight his way as many of the evil queen’s minions already breached in the castle.

He reached the wardrobe at the expense of a wound in his right chest area. He quickly but gently placed their newborn child inside.

“Find us.” He whispered and gave his daughter one last kiss before closing the wardrobe and fighting the witch’s soldiers that caught up to him.

He was outnumbered and after a couple of clashing noises, he felt a sword piercing through his abdomen. With the little strength he has left, he fell to the ground.

He sees them try to break the wardrobe’s door but when they did, it was already empty.

Jeongwon let out a smile before giving into the darkness.

\---

“No.”

“No!”

Gyeoul, who just gave birth, limped her way towards her husband who is laying on the floor. A pool of blood stains his white camisa. She then fell down beside him and caressed his face.

“Wake up, please wake up.” She kisses him hard and continuously, hopeful that she would bring him back just like how he brought her back before. But nothing happened.

“No, please, come back to me!” She cried, embracing Jeongwon’s lifeless body.

“Don’t worry, soon enough you won’t even remember you knew him, let alone loved him.” The Evil Queen suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Why did you do this?” Gyeoul looked up.

“Because this is my happy ending!”

“The child?” The witch turned to one of her minions.

“Gone. She was placed in the wardrobe, but then when we opened it, she was gone.”

Fuming, she turned to Gyeoul, “Where is she?!”

“She got away!” Gyeoul said with a smile before making eye contact with the Evil Queen. “You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.”

“We shall see about that.”

Just then the whirlwind which carried the curse began to envelop the room.

“Where are we going?” Gyeoul held her husband’s body close.

“Some place horrible.” The Evil queen gave one last laugh before they were all swallowed by darkness.

***

“This is Storybrooke?” Yoona asked confused.

“Mhmmm.” Minguk hummed.

“Kid, there’s nothing here but vast weeds!”

“That’s because it’s magic! Well, the barrier, that is, which cloaks the city. But I left this mark,” Minguk pointed at a carving in one of the trees, “now come on!” the boy then pulled her.

And as if by what he said – _magic_ , walking a few steps past the tree, she found herself at what looked like a village in the countryside.

“Minguk!” A short-haired woman called towards them. “Thank goodness you’re safe! Your mother has been looking everywhere for you!”

“Miss Kwak, I found her! I found my mom! My real mom!” The boy exclaimed and suddenly took Yoona’s hand making her look at him with wide eyes.

“Miss Kwak, this is my real mom, Yoona.” Minguk introduced.

The homeroom teacher now turned her eyes onto the young woman and gave her an apologetic smile.

“And Yoona, this is my homeroom teacher, Miss Kwak Hyunbeen.”

Minguk then gave Yoona a knowing look.

_Hyunbeen_

That’s what this boy told her the princess or _queen_ Gyeoul goes by in this realm.

Her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry it's different from my other wg fics, i just couldn't get the idea out of my head. i do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. (i just really love ouat hahahuhu) anw uhm see you on my other fic (whenever that is --that i get to update it huhu)


End file.
